


新闻体

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: 编号2810的平行宇宙（胡逼写的八卦小报） [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum





	新闻体

恭喜委员长在俄罗斯开启事业第三春、龙哥执教皇马青训、小贝当家作主席，于是就有了这篇马卡阿斯太阳道听途说小报体。

 

德比郡羊毛体育报 2019年8月26日 第一版  
德比郡主教练弗兰克兰帕德与其切尔西兼国家队队友约翰特里再续前缘。经历了擦肩而过西汉姆，队长队副切尔西，相爱相杀蓝月亮，十里长亭德比郡，匆匆别离阿斯顿，遥遥相望斯巴达之后，他们又发明了新玩法：师徒PLAY在羊村。

据悉，约翰特里以自由身加盟德比郡，这名38岁的中卫于今日搭乘私人飞机抵达俱乐部接受体检。

对于昔日旧友的加盟，主帅兰帕德表示特里的到来会为球队带来新的动力。“我对他的到来感到非常惊喜。JT丰富的参赛经验、执着坚毅的品格、对足球运动的热情必然会为球队的发展带来积极影响。”虽然1819赛季德比郡重返英超成功，但兰帕德认为今年竞争压力不容小觑，保级形势严峻。当被问到是否会在做出决定时顾念私情，兰帕德微微一笑，回应称“我会好好训练他的。”

 

迈阿密沙滩风云 2019年9月 足球资讯  
正值贝克汉姆的迈阿密国际队紧锣密鼓筹备之际，社会舆论对该球队的建立褒贬不一。近日，某系列文章横空出世，载于英国多家媒体。该组文章从现代足球俱乐部发展历史、美国足球产业近况、贝克汉姆个人影响力等多个角度深入浅出地论证了球星贝克汉姆组建迈阿密国际队对其个人事业以及美国足球产业益处颇多，同时辛辣地驳斥了捞金赚眼球等观点。

在一位名为“鲁尼才是你的锋线双子星”的网友指出该系列文章行文风格颇似前英格兰球星现著名评论员麦克欧文之后，大量读者表示赞同。但并无任何证据表明文章与欧文有关。

对此，欧文尚未做出任何回应。

而贝克汉姆则表示不论作者是谁，均可受邀与他共同观看球队第一场比赛。

 

德比郡纺织业周刊 2019年10月 第二版  
约翰特里回应大巴车座位：这是取胜秘诀

近日，德比郡球员分享的一段ins story 引发关注，短短数秒全景拍摄了队员乘坐大巴车前往客场比赛的画面。虽然镜头迅速切换导致画面模糊，但根据热心网友逐帧观察可以发现球队后卫约翰特里没有和其他队员坐在一起，而是和主教练兰帕德同坐一排。

特里此举引发网友热议。部分网友认为队员与教练过分亲昵略有不妥。更多网友则表示两人在切尔西期间出行必坐在一起不宜大惊小怪。还有部分网友担心特里靠出卖色相换取首发位置，恐被教练潜规则。

对此特里回应称与兰帕德教练（重音）坐在一起是他日常迷信的一部分，和使用中间的小便池、专属停车位、固定歌单一样是帮助球队取胜的关键。

 

格拉斯哥体育早知道 2019年11月 报缝  
双德不共存真相大白，原因竟然是他！

格拉斯哥流浪者主帅杰拉德近日向媒体透露，自从特里加盟德比郡，兰帕德与他的短信交流画风大变，由战术讨论、训练安排和执教心得转变为赞美特里快速融入更衣室与队友默契配合，赞美特里训练场不骄不躁为队友树立榜样，赞美特里场上经验丰富体能充沛老当益壮。

兰帕德则回应称杰拉德发言纯属虚构，事实上据杰拉德与他上一次短信交流已过去一年以上。推算起来大概是从阿隆索担任皇马青训U14教练开始。兰帕德表示他相信杰拉德已经找到了新的交流伙伴。

 

迈阿密冲浪时尚咨询 2019年12月 八卦杂谈  
近日，本报记者发现贝克汉姆与一金棕色短发男子来往甚密，根据其身高不能排除小贝密友美国影星汤姆克鲁斯的嫌疑。

 

迈阿密社区报 2020年1月 体育专栏  
欧文现身迈阿密，小贝球队高层安排再添疑云

根据计划，由英国球星大卫贝克汉姆创建的迈阿密国际足球俱乐部将于今年征战美国职业足球大联盟。其球队筹备工作已接近尾声。

令人不解的是，前英格兰国脚麦克欧文频频现身迈阿密，考虑到他并没有考取教练证基本可以排除执教小贝球队的可能性。

有分析人士指出，欧文虽然没有教练证无法担任球队教练，但作为前著名球星现著名评论员完全有出任管理层其他职务的可能性。

与此同时，有内部消息称，欧文此行纯属私人拜访，其主要活动包括观看赛马比赛、指导小贝女儿骑马、以及与小贝一同骑马。

 

迈阿密马术比赛周刊 2020年4月 体育明星  
欧文专访提要

-近期返回英国观看五月的坚尼锦标赛和六月的皇家阿斯科特赛马会

-不排除在迈阿密发展赛马产业的可能性

-九月将返回迈阿密观看迈阿密国际的第一场比赛

 

伊斯坦布尔每日新闻 2020年5月26日 治安通告  
昨夜，两不明身份男子潜入阿塔土克奥林匹克球场，保安狂追数个街区未能将其抓获，暂时未发现任何人员伤亡或财产损失。

当晚值班保安表示两人被发现时位于足球场中央，似乎在以某个扭曲的姿势合影留念。此外保安补充两人身着红色而非红黑色服饰，应该不是米兰球迷。

 

利物浦深度足球 2020年6月26日 球迷互动专栏  
多年之后重聚首，杰拉德阿隆索惊现土耳其街头

不愿透露姓名的利物浦市民（化名杰米）向本报透露，他在上个月的土耳其之行中意外遇见利物浦功勋队长史蒂文杰拉德与其利物浦前队友哈维阿隆索。

杰米表示，他作为忠实的利物浦球迷，退休之后每年五月都会前往土耳其伊斯坦布尔朝圣，今年自然不例外。他在返家之后整理照片的过程中意外发现某些街景照片抓拍到了杰拉德与阿隆索并肩同行。

对此杰米认为这暗示着两位教练必将重返利物浦执教，以另一种方式带领球队继续前进。

目前为止，相关当事人未给出任何回应。

 

\------  
今年6月的时候真的有过委员长加盟德比郡的绯闻传闻。

委员长的迷信时真的。

欧文对赛马的爱是真的。

双德发短信讨论教练生活是真的。


End file.
